paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasey
When Kasey is a pup, her fur is light gray with white coating on her tummy, mid-tail, and mid muzzle. Her paws are light black. Her eyes are light blue. As she grows older, she gets a more fluff to her chest. Her gray fur is more darkened and she also has more fluff to the sides of her cheek, and her tail is more puffy. Collar:'' Purple '' Badge: Satellite Radar * Regular PAW Patrol uniform: ~Tracking; ''Kasey's tracking uniform is gray with a bit of black outlining.Her uniform is fimilar towards Chase's police uniform. Her hat is like Rocky's but gray. Her pup pack is dark gray with light black. She has the PAW Patrol paw on her pup pack and the front of the hat. ''~Technician; Kasey's technician uniform is black with a bit of silver. Her uniform form is almost like Rocky's. Her hat is like Tracker's but black and silvery. Kasey's pup pack is mainly silver but still has some black in it. Like her tracking uniform; she has the PAW Patrol paw on her pup pack and the front of the hat. However, she has a small gray pouch pack at the right side of her uniform that's clipped on. Inside are some technician fixer tools that can't fit inside her pup pack. * Mission PAW uniform: * Sea PATROL uniform: * [[Space PATROL|'Space PATROL]] uniform: * [[Alert PAW|'Alert PAW']] uniform: Kasey was born at the same time as with Shadow Kasey. She was very loyal to her and was always spending every second of every day with her. She was going to be next in line to become the packs future leader, but instead after hearing about and seeing the PAW Patrol doing a rescue one time she wants to join the PAW Patrol in some way. Then one day when Kasey and her twin sister was just one month old, they were playing out by the court yard in their wolf pack and beside trees. Clouds were getting dark, and the wind started to pick up badly. Both of the pups mother ran out to tell them to get inside due to a storm. The two, her and Shadow Kasey started to head inside, when a lighting bolt struck one of the trees nearby them. The tree fell on top of her which knocked her unconscious. Shadow Kasey stayed with Kasey trying to get her up, and screaming for help. That's when Ryder, Rubble, and Chase arrived to help. Rubble used his crane to pick up the tree off her, and Chase kept Shadow Kasey back away from the scene, and trying to calm her down since she was crying and hyper-like trying to run back to her. Chase carried her on his back towards the den where they all took shelter. Ryder contacted Marshall to come to the Wolf den to give Kasey a check-up. A few months after the incident, Kasey is up and playing with her sister again. It was winter season in Adventure Bay, the two were playing hide-and-seek. It was Kasey's turn to search for Shadow Kasey, but when she started to hear yelps of "helps", she heard from the voice that it was her sister. She started searching for her, she sniffed the air for a sent, followed the paw prints in the snow, and screamed to Shadow Kasey to keep yelling so she could follow her voice and find her. After 4 minutes, she was able to find Shadow Kasey, unaware that Ryder has been watching her the whole time. Ryder was impressed, and offered Kasey a job in the PAW Patrol as the Tracking/Technologist. Shadow Kasey thought that her sister wouldn't accept, but when she did, Shadow Kasey started to feel lefted out. Soon Kasey started spending less time with her, and more at the PAW Patrol lookout and more time with the PAW Patrol pups playing and doing missions. '''''W.I.P By Me: Present Day-'' * Pups on a track down case * Pups and the Volcano Eurption * Pups and the Adventure Bay takeover(W.I.P) * Pups and The Regional Games''(TBA)'' '''F''uture Generation-'' * Pups and the mysterious language(W.I.P) ''Third Generation-'' By Others ''Present Day-'' ''Future Generation-'' ''Third Generation-'' Movies she's in-''' '''Catchphrases: "Technology is not smart enough for this pup!" (technology technician) "My highly trained paws are at your service!" (tracking) "technician coming through!" (technology technician) "If you lose something, you can count on me to find it!" (tracking) ~Pup Pack tools(tracking): C'law. tracking tablet. tracking wings (Like Skye's). built in tracking drone. megaphone. ~Pup Pack tools(technology technician): technology tablet claw ~Jetpack for Air pups uniform: ~Work In Progress! Mighty Pups superhero outfit: Kasey's Mighty Pups superhero outfit is a mixture of purplish-bluish-teal colored. She had a mask that covers her face but has eye holes on it, and doesn't cover her muzzle and mouth. The mask color is the same color of her outfit, purplish-bluish-teal colored. Her paws glows purple when her mighty pup powers are activate. Vehicle: ◾While in tracking vehicle mode only, it can convert into a tracking helicopter. Each button has a different meaning: ◾ There's a red button with a paw-print: It's the button to turn the vehicle into a helicopter when it's already a tracking truck. ◾ Red: For both tracking and technology technician truck modes, pushing it once turns the lights on, holding it down honks the horn. ◾ Blue: While in tracking truck mode, it activates the truck built in tracking drone. ◾ Green: While technology technician truck mode only, it activates her built in technology device. ◾ Orange: While in tracking truck mode only, it turns on her sirens. ◾ Yellow: While in both tracking and technology technician truck modes, it activates her communication screen. ◾ When she's older, Ryder upgrades it so it's able to connect with Chase's Police Crusier, and upgrades it to where it is bigger for her adult body. Fears: *Stroms- After she got shocked by lighting at her wolf den in the woods. *Her sister Shadow Kasey- Shadow Kasey always unexpectedly attacks Kasey and her PAW Patrol friends sometimes, leaving Kasey in fear when she'll attack again. But when Kasey turns into an adult she's not scared of her any more, but is anored of her. * Hunters- Since she is 70% wolf, she is targeted by hunters so they can do a DNA test, and since half of her family has been hurt by them. * Shots- She thinks they hurt. Known Family Sapphire - Mother Hunter - Father Chase - Husband Security Dogs Forever: Chase X Kasey Summer - Daughter Security Dogs Forever: Chase X Kasey Skystar - Daughter Security Dogs Forever: Chase X Kasey Silver - Son Shadow Kasey - Sister Thunder - Cousin Solar - Cousin Space - Uncle Cocoa - Aunt Shadow Jr. - Niece Tornado - Brother Spike- brother-in-law Camo - Nephew Sunbeam - Future Gen. Little sister Twister - Future Gen. Little brother •Kasey comes in appearance as an Animatronic dog for Five Night's at Ryder's • Kasey has a plushie Shark that she has and calls "Mr. Chompers" • In another Universe(which is called D.S.S.A): she is a spy, along with being the Adventure Bay's secret hero, Chosen One of Adventure Bay Young Kasey: TBA Older Kasey: Elizabeth Reaser- voice of Alice Zander in Oujia: origin of evi Wolves.jpg|One of her basic looks Download_(1).jpg|Another basic look of Kasey |link=Another basic look of Kasey Category:Pups Category:Honorary PAW Patrol Member